Stupifieded!!!
by Shade2
Summary: What happens when Toad, Pietro, Puppetmon, and Sabertooth are sucked into MY dimension?


Stupifieded!!!  
  
Shade: welcome to my dimension! Let's see who I dragged *literally* into this place! Lessee... Toad, my number one choice, Puppetmon, isn't he a cutie! Annnnnnd, uh, * thinks* Pietro!!! Yay!   
Pietro: whyamilast?  
Shade: sorry dude.   
Toad: why are we here again?  
Shade: so I can torture- I mean PLAY a game w/ you... yeah...  
Puppetmon: A game?! I luv games!  
Pietro: riiiight... who are you? Pinnochio? BAHAHAHAHA!!!   
Shade: Do NOT mock the puppet! DIE! * BZZZZAAAAAAAAACK! *  
Pietro: Ow...  
Toad: She's not kidding, yo.  
Shade: dang right I ain't! Uh, OK, pick a door. *three doors poof outta' nowhere*   
Toad: I pick door number,........   
Shade: SQUEE! They ain't numbered, Toady boy.   
Pietro: MENEXTMENEXT! I pick that door!   
Shade: Heh heh... *door opens to reveal... SLOW MOTION!!!! *   
Pietro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! TOO SLOWWWWW!!!   
Shade: feel the burn.  
Puppetmon: I pick that door!  
Shade: Dever ya' say! *door opens too... TERMITES!!! AHHHH!!! * A putrid sight to all.  
Puppetmon: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IDON'TPIKTHATDOORIDON'TPICKTHATDOOR!!!  
Shade: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Ya' feelin hungry, Toady? You haven't picked a door yet!  
Toad: That's not funny, yo!  
Shade: sorry... *hovers next to him * PICK A DOOR!!!   
Toad: JEEZ! OK... * door opens to... A BIG SCREEN TV W/ VIDEO GAMES AND CRAP LIKE THAT! * WOOHOO!  
Shade: See, that's not so bad, now is it?   
Pietro: HEY!!! How come he gets the fancy stuff?!   
Puppetmon: YEAH!!! Itchy, itchy, itchy...  
Shade: You'll see...  
Toad: AHHHHH!!!!!  
Shade: See?  
Toad: Yo, this ain't funny!!!!!!   
Pietro: ...  
Shade: BEHOLD THE AUTHOR'S WRATH!... AND HATE FOR SAILOR MOON-NESS!   
*three words... sailor scouts in bunny suits. AHHHHHH!!!!!!! BE AFRAID... BE EXTREMELY AFRAID!!! *   
Pietro: That's horrific...  
Puppetmon: WHAT KINDA' GAME IS THIS?!   
Shade: Uh, a game that I find quite amusing. Sorry Todd!!! * hands everyone a super cartoony mallet, well, besides Puppetmon, he's got his own. MWAHAHA... *   
Puppetmon: Now THIS is a game!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! DIE! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!   
Shade: He's enjoying himself... Now, our NEW object of infection, SABERTOOTH!!! ......  
Sabertooth: Sup?  
Shade: ..... IN A BUNNY SUIT!!!   
Sabertooth: WHA?!?!  
Shade: Yes, a BUNNY SUIT! PINK AND EXTRA FLUFFY!!!   
Sabertooth: NOOO!!!   
Shade: YESSSS!!!  
*Pietro and Toad try EXTREMLY HARD to control their laughing, while Puppetmon and me are rolling around laughing our butts off *  
Shade: This... is... a ... good... idea... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * makes everyone have bunny suits on* Hee hee hee!  
Pietro: ARG! (what is "arg"?) IT'S WOOL!!!  
Toad: NOOOOO!!!!   
Puppetmon: What's up, doc?  
Toad, Pietro, and Sabertooth: SHADDAP!!!  
Puppetmon: Puuuusheeeeeeeeeee...  
Shade: Awe, Toady looks soooo kawaii in the suit! So does you, Pietro! * hugs em' almost to the point they turn purple*   
Toad: cough Um, can we leave now?! These bunny.. er, I mean rabbit suits are killing us, yo!  
Pietro: You said bunny!!! HA!   
Shade: This is sad in a twisted funny sort of way.  
Puppetmon: I'm hunting wabbits.  
Pietro: YOU IDIOT! WE are RABBITS!   
Shade: No, you are not bunny bunnies. You are dressed as bunny bunnies.  
Sabertooth: What did I ever do to you?!  
Shade: Uh, be annoying on the count of growling and stuff.   
Sabertooth: Grrr... THAT'S A STUPID REASON!!!   
Shade: see, you're doing it now... HEY! IT'S TANK GIRL!!!   
T.G: Hiya!!!  
Toad: Just what we need, yo, more psychos.  
Shade: * BZZZZZZZAAAAAAACK!* Do NOT mock the Tank Girl!   
Pietro: Ha ha.  
T.G: *pulls out a mallet * Who's up for Brittany bashing, followed by a can of whoop *** on the Sailor Scouts, again!!!  
Shade: DEAL!  
Toad: Heck yeah!  
Pietro: No bunny suits!  
Shade: OK, but Sabertooth keeps his!   
Sabertooth: That's a dumb idea. * BZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! *   
Shade: Do NOT mock the rabbit bun bun suit! OK, your name is now Commander Bun Bun.   
Pietro + T.G + Toad + Puppetmon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK*   
Shade: Do NOT mock the nick name!!! Now, we are going bashing. * a magical blue marshmallow appears and I hop on top of it and fly away!* Come on!!!   
Toad: That was disturbing, yo. Did that scare me as much as it did to you?   
Everyone: * nod *  
T.G: Get in the Tank!!!  
Pikachu: Pika!!!  
  
  
End.  



End file.
